


A Myriad Mirrors

by dawnraptor, Lomonaaeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnraptor/pseuds/dawnraptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco, e bambini che giocano nella neve, dal punto di vista dei fiocchi di neve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Myriad Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Myriad Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725184) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Note della storia:
> 
> NdA:  
> Un’altra delle mie fic dell’Avvento, scritta per aliasfanatic04, che ha chiesto Harry, Draco e i loro figli che giocano con la prima neve della stagione.
> 
> NdT: Si tratta ovviamente di una traduzione, dell'omonima fic di Lomonaaeren.  
> E' una cosina breve – in realtà difficilmente avrebbe retto una lunghezza superiore – fresca, diversa e natalizia, anche se è appena passata Pasqua. C’è allegria, ma soprattutto spensierata malinconia. Accettazione del proprio destino? Forse. Una farfalla non ci invidia la nostra lunga vita, in fondo. Almeno, non per quel che ne sappiamo noi. 
> 
> So che ci sono molte ripetizioni, nel testo. In realtà, ce ne sono ancora meno che nell’originale. Sarebbe stato facile trovare dei sinonimi, ma ho ritenuto che si trattasse di una scelta stilistica dell’autrice, e ho cercato di fare del mio meglio per non tradire il fascino originario di questa ficcina.  
> Harry Potter ed il suo mondo non mi appartengono, non ne traggo soldi ed il mio è solo un lavoro di pedestre traduzione del genio altrui. 
> 
> La versione originale di questa fic può essere trovata qui, su questo sito.

Scendevano a terra al più leggero dei venti, vorticando e agitandosi in spirali scintillanti. Si muovevano avanti e indietro, e si separavano e, dove si toccavano, si scioglievano l’uno nell’altro. Sapevano di far parte di un enorme freddo che si allargava sopra tutta la roccia emersa dal mare, e c’era pioggia ai loro più remoti confini, e sopra di essi c’erano le nuvole da cui erano venuti, ed erano venuti per rivelare al mondo il dominio del gelo e dell’acqua.Quando cadevano, giacevano al suolo, a meno che il vento non li cogliesse e li rigettasse in aria. Presto altri di loro sarebbero caduti e avrebbero giaciuto nell’oscurità, ammassati, a parlarsi di quanto avevano visto cadendo giù per il cielo, il grigio e il nero, il bianco di sotto e la luce in alto, alla distanza. Poi sarebbero rimasti stesi lì, fin quando il grande nemico luminoso non fosse arrivato fiammeggiando a spazzarli via o fossero stati calpestati, per divenire più piccoli.

O finché qualcuno non li avesse raccolti per lanciarli.

*

Li stavano raccogliendo. Li stavano lanciando. Le creature che li gettavano erano molto vivaci, con colori che solo alcuni di loro conoscevano. Ma quello che sapeva uno lo sapevano tutti, e così presto seppero che queste creature erano i colori della luce splendente, e dei fiori, e dei verdi cerchi che molte delle creature appendevano alla porta.

Le creature, poi, si chiamavano a vicenda con certi suoni, e così essi li ascoltarono e li compresero.

“Papà Harry, guarda questa!”

C’era una piccola creatura coi capelli come il nemico, che stava raccogliendo molti di loro, comprimendoli in una palla. Si stava stretti, nella palla, e si schiacciarono e polverizzarono. Ad alcuni di loro piaceva, la sensazione di essere rotolati su qualcosa di morbido, una morbidezza diversa dalla loro, a cui alcuni aderirono. La morbidezza era lucente e calda, ma non era la pelle della creatura. Essa rabbrividiva, se li toccava con la pelle nuda, ma non se usava questa morbidezza.

“Papà Harry, guarda questa!”

Alcuni di loro, che volteggiavano nel vento intorno ad una delle creature più grandi, la videro voltarsi, e poi la palla volò dalle mani della creatura più piccola e colpì la più grande in faccia. Alcuni morirono subito, sciogliendosi al calore della grande creatura, ma altri colarono giù, scivolandole nel collo, e là faceva un bel freddo. La fecero rabbrividire e gridare, “Questa te la faccio pagare, Scorpius!”

La creatura più grande rincorse le piccole su di essi, ed essi mulinarono e scricchiolarono intorno ai suoi piedi. A loro quel suono piaceva. A loro piacevano i colori brillanti delle creature, e il modo in cui la più grande gettò a terra la più piccola e le strofinò quei capelli luminosi. A loro piaceva essere al mondo.

Molti si stavano sciogliendo, ma altri ne arrivavano continuamente, e presto ci furono anche altre creature, accorse dal cubo da cui facevano sempre dentro e fuori. Si sciolsero in cima al cubo e scivolarono giù per i lati. C’era una luce brillante, dentro, che li attraeva, ma era la luce che li avrebbe fatti morire.

Un’altra grande creatura coi capelli come il nemico ne portò una piccola coi capelli di calda luce, e con essa ne vennero altre due piccole coi capelli come la terra e il cielo scuro. La creatura coi capelli come la luce rise, porgendo le braccia, e l’altra grande la sollevò e la fece roteare. “Vuoi fare un pupazzo di neve, Lily?”

La creatura piccola corse a raccoglierli, ed essi furono compressi in palle grandi e soffici. Si stava stretti, al centro delle palle, e c’era un bel freddo, ed erano contenti. Le creature piccole coi capelli scuri li raccolsero, strofinandoseli a vicenda nei capelli, e fu interessante sgocciolar loro nelle orecchie e sciogliersi sui colli.

Finalmente le palle grandi ebbero una palla piccola in cima e le creature rimasero a guardare, con un suono di chiacchiericcio felice, com’erano loro quando le grandi nubi arrivavano rotolando. Le due creature grandi stavano più indietro, tenendosi con le braccia intorno alla vita. Alcuni di loro stavano sulle braccia e sui circoli brillanti che la creatura più grande portava sulla faccia, e poterono sentire.

“Non avrei mai pensato che potesse funzionare, un Natale così, con loro, così presto dopo i divorzi,” sussurrò la creatura grande coi capelli come il nemico.

“Penso che abbiamo fatto un lavoro incredibile,” disse la creatura coi capelli come la terra. “Abbiamo giocato con loro e con loro siamo stati una _famiglia_. Non avrebbe funzionato, se non avessimo tentato di esserlo sempre, e non solo a Natale.”  Alcuni di loro gli caddero sulle ciglia, che erano morbide. La creatura sbatté le palpebre e li strofinò via, ed essi gli si sciolsero sulle guance. “Siamo sempre una famiglia,” ripeté.

“Funziona,” disse la creatura dai capelli come il nemico. Attaccarono i capelli e si sciolsero, come sempre si scioglievano quando il nemico fiammeggiava. Ma attaccarono comunque. Ne stavano arrivando altri. “Penso che anche Astoria debba ammetterlo.”

“E Ginny,” disse la creatura coi capelli come la terra. Poi gridò, ed essi si sparpagliarono turbinando lungo il percorso della sua voce. “Scorpius, metti giù Lily!”

La creatura piccola coi capelli come il nemico aveva sollevato quella coi capelli come la luce perché potesse mettere un’altra palla formata da tanti di loro compressi in cima alle altre palle. Ora entrambe le creature caddero all’indietro su di esse. Li accolsero e protessero, per poi sciogliersi l’uno nell’altro per il calore delle creature. Ma non poterono sciogliersi a lungo. Le due creature grandi vennero a risollevare quelle piccole.

“Papà, voglio andare dentro,” disse una delle creature piccole. Tremava. Le scivolarono ancora un po’ giù per il collo.

“Sì, papà Draco ha detto che potevamo avere la cioccolata calda,” disse la creatura piccola coi capelli come il cielo, e le grandi annuirono, li spazzolarono e si diressero verso il cubo.

Essi sfiorarono, turbinarono, vorticarono e rotearono, e atterrarono sul cubo, e si sciolsero. Si adagiarono sulle palle ammaccate di se stessi, e continuarono a nevicare e ad ammassarsi molto dopo che le creature furono rientrate nel cubo, a sedersi davanti ad una luce sollevando cose rotonde per poi rimetterle giù.

Continuarono finché non sbucò il nemico, e poi si sciolsero sul serio, mentre altri ne calavano dalle spesse coltri di nubi. La lotta fra loro e il nemico non aveva mai fine, per quante diverse creature vedessero. Ma a loro piaceva osservarle comunque.


End file.
